Shirakuna
is an alien insect that first appeared in Gfantis vs. THING. It is controlled by Empress Zagi. Development Shirakuna's is based on Rhiahn and King Ghidorah. While its appearance is mostly based on the former, its tail and powers are mostly based on the latter. Like both monsters, Shirakuna is a space monster controlled by aliens used to defeat a heroic monster. The monster, its nickname, and the film are based on Jolyon Yates's illustration Gfantis vs. Thing from Fake Monsters of Japan Parody Calendar. Appearance Shirakuna is a mantis-like kaiju that is reddish-brown in color. It has three eyes, one placed in the center of it's head that is used to fire lasers. When doing so, it usually glows a bright purple, similar to it's wings. It's head is circular in shape and it's mouth goes all the way down to it's neck. It's jaws are filled with tons of razor sharp teeth and two crest like scales run down the top of it's head almost forming a crown of sorts. History Gfantis vs. THING Shirakuna was sent down to Japan by Empress Zagi to help conquer Earth. It began to reek havoc and easily defeated the military. During evacuation of the city it attacked, a man transformed into Gfantis and began fighting it. After a short battle Shirakuna unleashed it's ultimate weapon, a beam that renders its opponents unconscious. Shirakuna then dragged Gfantis away, only for the next night to be electrocuted and have Gfantis regain consciousness. Being paralyzed, Gfantis beat Shirakuna to death, and then exploded the monsters body with a bolt of electricity. Gfantis vs. Rayman X Shirakuna returns, this time as Mechashirakuna to wreak havoc once again. Abilities * Laser Beam: Shirakuna can fire a purple laser beam that does moderate damage and is capable of destroying military-built Maser cannons. * Hypno Beam: Shirakuna can fire off a beam that renders opponents unconscious. When hit by it, Gfantis stopped moving completely and then collapsed. * Sonar Emitters: The 2 eyelike organs on the sides of Shirakuna's upper jaw are actually sonar emitters. * Energy Wings: Shirakuna's grvity-altering wings allow it to levitate and are capable of slicing apart a building. * Claws: Shirakuna's serrated saw-like claws are extremely strong and are capable of destroying buildings and high class military weapons. * Jaw: Shirakuna possesses a powerful jaw. * Triple tails: Shirakuna's three tails serve to propel it forward by bending the gravity wake of its wings. The center tail contains a needle capable of injecting venom into opponents. Weaknesses Shirakuna seems to be weak to electricity, as after being hit by a couple of electric beams for a few seconds, it collapsed. Gallery Shirakunalaser.PNG|Shirakuna firing its purple laser. Shirakunawhitelaser.PNG|Shirakuna using its hypno beam. Shirakunabetterflightpicture.PNG ShirakunaengagesGfantis.PNG|Shirakuna preparing to battle Gfantis. Shirakunaarriving!.PNG|Shirakuna arriving on Earth. Shirakunavsbuilding.PNG Shirakunabuildingpoke.PNG|Shirakuna poking a building. Shirakunatankattack!!!.PNG Shirakunaunderattack!.PNG GfantisVsThingCalendar.jpg|The fake poster that the monster and film are based on. RhiahnBR.png|Shirakuna's puppet used as Rhiahn in Godzilla Battle Royale. Trivia * The puppet for Shirakuna was reused in ''Godzilla: Battle Royal ''as Rhiahn, the kaiju it was originally modeled after. Category:Significant Fan-Made Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Unknown Gender Category:Dojo Studios Kaiju Category:Kaiju played by Krys Baioa Category:Kaiju played by Connor Baioa Category:Kaiju played by Jordan Baioa Category:Featured Articles